Hey There, Rachel
by jazznunya
Summary: Faberry Week: Metro North Pass AU: Quinn and Rachel have been talking all summer after graduation. What happens when Quinn's roommate finally asks about Quinn's feelings for Rachel?
1. Chapter 1

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Rach," Quinn said holding back a yawn. It was another late night video chatting with Rachel.

"Goodnight Rachel!" Jenna shouted from her bed. Quinn rolled her eyes. Her roommate Jenna always loved to intrude on her and Rachel's conversations.

"Goodnight, Jenna," Rachel said smiling, "I hope Quinn doesn't keep you awake with her snoring."

"I don't snore!" Quinn protested.

"That's what you think," Jenna said getting underneath her blankets.

"I don't snore," Quinn turned around in her chair, sending Jenna her best 'HBIC stare'. Jenna simply rolled her blue eyes at the blonde and lay in her bed. Quinn turned her attention back to her computer screen where a giggling Rachel sat, "I don't snore."

Rachel laughed, "Ok, goodnight Quinn. Good luck and on your literature test tomorrow."

Quinn smiled staring right into her webcam, "Goodnight, Rachel." Quinn's continued to smile as Rachel's face disappeared from her computer screen. The blonde sighed as she shut down her computer. Slowly she made her way to her side of the room, trying to keep quite so she wouldn't wake Jenna. She slipped on a pair of sweats and a black tank top. She slipped underneath her blankets and reached over to the other side of her bed turning off her lamp. She laid on her back staring at her ceiling, basking in the bliss that she felt after talking to Rachel.

"So, another night talking to, Rachel. You too have been talking everyday this summer."

Quinn sat up in her bed, "You scared me. I thought you were asleep."

"No, I stayed awake and watch get into bed with that goofy Rachel smile," Jenna teased.

"Shut up," Quinn said coldly. She laid back in bed trying and continued to stare at her ceiling.

"Oh, is this Lima Ohio Quinn that I'm hearing? I thought you were trying to move on from that Quinn." Jenna said, continuing to tease Quinn. Quinn could hear the sly bitch grin Jenna always wore when she got Quinn to act like her old bitchy self. "Not talking, Quinn? Trying to repress the old bitch?"

Quinn sighed, turning onto her side trying to block out Jenna. Just when she thought she no longer had to deal with Santana, she met her roommate Jenna. It was amazing how much she loved and hated Jenna. It was exactly like the relationship she and Santana had. Though her roommate was different, she never tried to physically fight with Quinn.

Jenna laughed, "I'm just kidding, Quinn. Come on talk to me." Jenna waited for a reply, but Quinn stayed silent. Jenna sighed and quietly got out of her bed. She jumped onto Quinn's bed and sat on top of her. "Come on, Quinn. You know I love you." The blonde continued to stay silent. "If you don't speak I'll sit here all night. Or maybe I shouldn't; I wouldn't want you to confuse me for Rachel as you have your dirty dreams about her. You know I don't swing tha-"

"Shut up!" Quinn hissed. "I don't like her."

"That's not what your hazel eyes say," Jenna said in a sing song voice. "Well, when you finally want to confess your love for Rachel Berry, I will be here eagerly awaiting to hear all about it." Jenna smiled down at Quinn. Her favorite pass time was getting her roommate angry, though she always made soon that she never pushed her roommate too far. She leaned down and placed a quick kiss on the blonde's cheek. "I'm always here when you need to talk, Quinn. Well, you know, except when I'm with Roger." Jenna heard a small giggle come from her roommate, that's when she knew she was OK. Jenna got off of Quinn and went back to her bed.

Quinn felt Jenna get off her and listened to the springs on the other mattress squeak as she got into bed. Quinn smiled to herself; it was nice knowing that Jenna was there to talk too. Even though she had no intention to ever reveal the feeling she had buried for Rachel a long time ago.

**A/N: **This was my second time writing a fic! This isn't edited so please excuse all the mistakes! Hopefully you all enjoyed it! I would love it if you left a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Few Days later**

"You look great, Rachel!" Quinn said in awe. She looked at her screen and was shocked how beautiful and hot Rachel looked.

"Yea, you look totally hot Rachel!" Jenna said from over Quinn's shoulder.

Rachel laughed, "Thank you, Jenna. Last night Kurt and Isabelle decided it was my time for my big New York makeover."

"Well, you look beautiful." Quinn said tilting her head and smiling. Jenna walked over to her side of the room, smiling to herself as she listened in on their conversation.

"Doesn't she!" Kurt exclaimed, his face appearing next to Rachel on Quinn's screen. "No more of those hideous old granny and 3 year old sweaters!"

Rachel pushed him out of view, "I really liked those sweaters, Kurt!"

"Trust me; you look so much better out of them. Even Quinn said you look great." Kurt replied.

"You really do, Rach," Quinn said, agreeing with Kurt. Quinn always thought Rachel looked beautiful with her grandmother sweaters on, but she looked even more beautiful in normal, age appropriate clothes.

"Thank you," Rachel said, dropping her head. Quinn noticed the brunette's cheeks were slightly red.

There was a silence between the two girls as they just smiled into their webcams. Jenna rolled her eyes as she watch the two girls stare at each other. She reached underneath her bed pulling out her guitar case. She then thought it was time to break up the intense eye sex they were having, "Hey Quinn, don't you have to go to the library to study or something."

"What?" Quinn asked, finally looking away from Rachel.

"The library; yesterday you said you had to study today. " Jenna said taking out her guitar.

"Oh, ya," Jenna noticed the slight disappointment in the blondes voice. Quinn turned back to her screen. "I'm sorry, Rach. I have to go I still have some reading to do." Quinn cursed in her head wishing she had actually read last night instead of thinking about Rachel.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later Quinn." Rachel said giving the blonde a shy side smile.

"Bye." There was another pause between the two girls. Jenna coughed loudly.

"Bye." Rachel said ending the video chat.

Quinn sighed and got up, grabbing her purse off of the small wooden chair. Jenna sat on her bed quietly strumming her guitar, "That was some intense eye fucking, Quinn. I didn't know people could do that over a webcam."

"Shut up," Quinn sat on her bed as she put her boots on, "I'm getting pretty sick with all your stupid comments about Rachel and I. So, just shut the hell up."

"Well I wouldn't be making these comments if you'd just admit you like her."

"I don't like her that way! I barely started considering her a friend a few months ago!" Quinn snapped.

Jenna smiled to herself as she heard the anger rising in Quinn's voice, "You don't have to be friends with them in order to like them."

"I never liked her, OK! I don't understand what makes you believe I do, but I don't! Sorry to ruin your sick little fantasy or obsession you have over me and Rachel." Quinn stood up glaring at her roommate, "Let it go now."

"No, I won't be letting go my 'little obsession' over you and Rachel. I'm not letting it go till you admit that you're madly in love with that girl you treated like shit in high school. I must say Quinn I never took you one to be a cliché." Jenna smirked as she saw the blonde's jaw clench and the rage in her hazel eyes. Jenna continued smiling slowly strumming her guitar. "Now, lesbihonest," Jenna giggled, "Do you or do you not like Rachel?"

"I don-" Quinn started, but was quickly cut off by Jenna.

"Lesbihonest, Quinn! Just admit it; why are you so scared to say you like her! I'm not judging you if you do; she's very pretty and she definitely has feelings for you. A little diva-ish at times, but what I've seen she's a great girl. What's holding you back?"

There was silence in the room as Quinn stood there, her blood oiling with anger. She didn't like Jenna saying this. She didn't like Jenna telling her truth just like her friend Santana did. She hated how Jenna just threw the truth in her face while smiling and playing her stupid guitar. She didn't want to tell anyone about her feeling s for Rachel, but a small part deep down inside her wanted to tell someone. The blonde always wished she could just tell one person just to be able to finally say it aloud. Quinn crossed her arms battling with her thoughts. A voice in her head telling her, her it was OK to tell Jenna. The other giving her warnings about telling Jenna. Her roommate could easily turn on her and call her a gay freak; she could easily go off and tell people; her roommate could easily go around telling everyone that she's in love with a girl. Not any girl though, Rachel Berry, the girl she continuously use to bully in high school and feel like shit for doing so.

"Everything is holding me back!" Quinn said loudly, finally breaking the silence in the room. She sat on her bed, her back to Jenna. She lowered her voice, "Everything I've done is holding me back; everybody is holding me back."

Jenna stopped playing her guitar and laid it down. She didn't say anything; she just sat there looking at her roommates back. After a minute or two Jenna decided it was time to say something. She slowly made her way to Quinn's bed and sat next to her. She placed a friendly hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Hey," Quinn kept her head down as her roommate tried to talk to her, "I'm sorry for pushing on the subject." Another moment of silence passed between the girls before Jenna continued on, "No one is holding you back from just saying you like Rachel. The only person who's holding you back is you. I'm not judging you and I don't think it's weird if you like Rachel. Like I said, it doesn't matter if you like her. You don't need to be scared to tell me your feelings for her." Jenna left it at that.

Quinn stared at her lap as she listened to her roommate. She one again debated with herself. Jenna sounded honest about what she said, but the blonde was still too scared. _Stop being such a pussy Fabray_. Santana's words echoed in her head; it was the same exact words she had told Quinn when she had confronted her about Rachel. Santana was right; she had to stop being the same scared Quinn Fabray she was in Lima. She had changed so much about her already since she arrived at Yale; now it was time to changer her fears. Admitting her love about someone is one thing she shouldn't be so scared about.

"I-" Quinn took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I do like Rachel, in more of a friend way… for a long time now." A large amount of weight instantly lifted off of Quinn's chest. She smiled to herself as it felt so good to finally say it aloud.

"Yea, I know," Jenna said smiling at her roommate, "Doesn't it feel good to finally admit it?"

Quinn let out a small laugh, "Yea, it does." Quinn paused, "Thanks."

Jenna patted Quinn's back, holding herself back from hugging her roommate knowing Quinn hated getting so emotional, unless that emotion was anger. She got up and went back to her own bed picking up her guitar, "You should get going it's going to get dark soon."

"Yea, see you later." Quinn got off her bed, grabbing her purse. She walked out her small room and out into the hallway smiling to herself. When she left Lima she said she would change. She wouldn't be the head cheerio, queen of the school Quinn Fabray; she wanted to become simply Quinn Fabray and not live up to the standards of being HBIC. Quinn was happy with who she had become since arriving to college and was even more happy with admitting to liking Rachel.

Jenna sat quietly in her room enjoying having a few hours to herself. She played her guitar mindlessly humming an upbeat tune. She was happy with herself. She finally got her roommate to confess to liking Rachel. Jenna had known all along, but she always wanted to hear Quinn saying it. Jenna now thought of ways she could get Rachel to say it. She wasn't sure on the brunette's sexuality; Quinn had mentioned she was dating some douche in high school, but she got over it soon. Jenna was 100% sure the brunette shared the same feelings. Both of them always looked like love sick puppies.

The sound of Quinn's cell phone ringing pulled Jenna out of her thoughts. She quickly set her guitar down and reached over to Quinn's bed. She moved the blonde's pillow and found her phone underneath it. Jenna looked down to see who was calling. She laughed out loud. _Fate is now in my hands_ she thought to herself answering Quinn's phone, "Hey Rachel!"

"Oh, Hi Jenna" Rachel said taken aback, she was expecting Quinn. "Is Quinn around?"

"Um, no, she forgot her phone; she's still at the library." Jenna paused thinking of a way to make conversation with her. She's never talked to Rachel without Quinn around. "Do you want me to pass along a message to her for you?"

"No, it's fine I'll call her back later." Rachel said. Jenna wondered if that was disappointment she heard in Rachel's voice.

"Ok," Jenna's mind was racing to think of something to keep the conversation going long enough to transition it to Rachel feelings about Quinn. "Do you like Quinn?" Jenna's eyes went wide as the words spilled out of her mouth. Jena didn't dare to open her mouth again, before more came out.

Rachel spoke quickly, "I- I of – of course like Quinn. She has been a great friend to me these pass months. I couldn't have asked for a better friend."

Jenna rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead. Of course Rachel was going to turn the question into a different question. She stood in the middle of her room trying to find a way to ask the brunette again, and not have her change its meaning. _Fuck it just ask her_, Jenna thought to herself. She already asked, she might as well ask again, "No, not in that way. I mean… in a more than a friend way." Jenna cursed herself, she sounded like if she was in middle school again. Asking if the girl her best friend was crushing on liked her back.

"I- I have to get to class now, it was a pleasure talking to you Jenna. Please have-" Rachel started.

"No! No, don't run away, Rachel! Stay on the line please, stay!" Jenna asked desperately. She waited for Rachel to hang up or speak again, but she didn't. Jenna wasn't sure if this was a good or bad sign. Taking a risk she spoke again, "Rachel?"

"I'm here." Rachel replied.

"So…" Jenna shuffled her feet, "Do you like Quinn?"

"I do have feelings for Quinn. I- I have for quite some time." Rachel admitted. The brunette smiled on the other side.

"Oh," Jenna turned around as she heard the room door began to open. Quinn walked in giving her a small smile. Jenna greeted her with a wide smile on her face bouncing on the tip of her toes. "That's cool. Speaking of the devil, she just walked in."

Quinn glared at her as she said the word devil. Rachel let out a nervous and relived laugh, "Great! Uh, please don't tell Quinn about this conversation. I've only just became her official friend a few months ago and I don't want to lose that."

"Of course! My lips are sealed," Jenna whispered the last bit. "Here she is." Jenna handed Quinn her cell phone.

"Why are you answering my phone?" Quinn asked as she grabbed the phone and put it to her ear. "Oh, hi Rachel." Quinn couldn't hold back the huge smile that appeared as soon as she heard Rachel's voice.

Jenna jumped up and let out a small squeal; Quinn gave her roommate a strange look. Jenna continues to smile. She had to get out of the room before Quinn suspected something. Jenna quickly went out into the hallway leaving her roommate alone. As soon as the door shut behind her, Jenna threw her fist into the air. "Yes!" She said, making sure she wasn't too loud. _Playing fate is going good so far_, Jenna thought to herself. She then sat in the hallway smiling like manic trying to figure out how to approach Quinn about having her revealing her feelings for Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Few days later**

Jenna once again sat on her bed playing her guitar as she waited for her roommate. She recited her speech in her head as she prepared herself to confront Quinn. She could only hope Quinn wouldn't snap on her and attack her with words or worst, her fists. Jenna knew she could beat Quinn if it did come down to a physical fight, but she didn't want it to come to that. She straightened up as she heard Quinn enter.

Quinn came back from another afternoon at the library, this time she went to go read for fun instead of a stupid assignment. She went straight to her desk and turned on her computer. She ignored Jenna, seeing she was playing her guitar. She leaned back in her chair relaxing to the sound of the guitar strings. The blonde closed her eyes smiling to herself as thoughts of Rachel filled her head.

"Quinn?" Jenna said from behind Quinn.

The blonde turned around to face her roommate, "Hm?"

"Can I talk to you about something?" Jenna asked hesitantly.

"What is it?" Quinn sighed.

"I wanted to talk about Rachel with you."

"Look," Quinn said sternly, "Just because I told you how I feel about her, doesn't mean I want to talk about it. I really don't so drop it. You got me to say that I like her, that's enough."

Jenna knew this would happen; she knew as soon as she mentioned thee brunette Quinn would put her walls up. Jenna was determined to break those walls down again, "No, you look. We're going to talk about this right now dammit. I don't give a damn if you don't want to, but it's unhealthy to just hide your feelings-"

"No, I'm not. I don't want to talk about it." Quinn said staring daggers at Jenna.

"Yes, you are. Just talk to me Quinn! It's not that fuckin' hard! I talk to you all the time; I let you in. Just let me in because I want to talk and maybe you could stop being such a bitch if you just talk about how much you want Rachel!" Jenna had gotten up from her bed and was now face to face with Quinn. She hadn't noticed she was yelling till she stopped talking. Quinn wasn't going to get out of this one.

Quinn had stood up from her chair as Jenna approached her. She braced herself for a slap in the face, which is what usually happened whenever Santana tried to get her to talk. As Quinn listened to Jenna's speech she once again battled with herself. She liked being stubborn and she was still hesitant on talking about Rachel, but every word her roommate yelled she was right. Quinn stayed silent after Jenna was finished with her rant. Still standing tall Quinn was ready to keep her roommate shut out. _A better person_, Quinn thought to herself. "Fine," Quinn said through a clenched jaw.

Jenna smiled, "Good. Now sit."

Quinn sat down crossing her arms; Jenna did the same. "Now, I wanted to talk to you about Rachel because… because I think- no, I know you should tell her how you feel."

Quinn rolled her eyes letting out a laugh, "That's not happening."

"You need to Quinn! I know you've been hiding this for a long time and it's time for you to grow a pair and tell her! Isn't there a part of you that wants to tell her?

The blonde sighed, "Of course there is, but… It's Rachel. Rachel Berry. The girl who I made sure her life was hell. The girl I ordered the whole football team to slushy. The girl I would purposely push her in the hallways… I just… I can't put myself out there."

"Why not; we're out of high school now, Quinn! Stop focusing on the past and move on! This is the time to put ourselves out there. We're not back in that teenage wasteland where everyone judged your every move. You, yourself had said that it was place where people won't be watching you and waiting for you to be a total bitch. No one is looking! No one is judging! We're all just here to learn and take risks."

"I-I know! I can't risk Rachel though! I don't want too! I want like her a lot, but I rather be friend zoned forever than loose her by putting myself out there." Quinn looked down at her lap. She couldn't believe herself for letting in Jenna, for actually talking for once instead of taking it out on the world.

Jenna groaned, "Trust me; you're not going to lose her! Are you really that blind, Quinn! The way she looks at gives her feelings about you away. Both of you blind because the way you two stare at each other, friends don't do that kind of shit! You just… just trust me on this Quinn. She's not going to push you away. Just tell her already!" Jenna really couldn't believe how blind both of them were. Jenna had only known Quinn and Rachel for a few months now and she could tell how much they liked each other with all their gay looks at each other.

"I know… I just-"

"Listen," Jenna looked directly into Quinn's eyes, "You're not going to lose her. I may know for a fact she'll be thrilled to hear you tell her."

"What do you mean, 'you may know'? You didn't already tell you did you?" Quinn asked anger rising inside her.

"Cool it, Hulk. I didn't tell her you're in lesbians with her. I just may know her feelings towards you. Just… take the risk."

Quinn thought to herself. She would love to tell Rachel. Maybe Jenna was right. It was time to grow u and take risks. It was time to move on with or without Rachel. She was tired of hiding a feeling she had for so long. It was time to let it go, even if the outcome was negative. Quinn knew it was time to take a scary risk and move on. "Fine."

Jenna smiled brightly at her roommate pulling into her a hug, not caring if she was going too far, "Do you have any idea how you're going to tell her?"

Quinn thought for moment. She smiled, "Yes, actually."

**Next day**

Jenna laughed, "Glee club more like geek club!"

Quinn turned around in her chair glaring at her roommate, "Every time I tell you about glee club you laugh. This is why I don't talk about it. Just, shut up; she'll love it. It's already 11, what if she's not awake?"

Jenna nodded, giggling still, "She's awake! Don't back out now." She got her guitar ready, waiting on Quinn's queue.

Quinn sat at her desk, trying to control her nerves. She was about to tell Rachel her feelings. Her feelings about her. The feelings she's hidden for four years. Quinn took a deep breath and pressed the skype call button, knowing Rachel was on the other side waiting for her call. Her heart raced as Rachel appeared on her screen wearing that beautiful smile of hers. Quinn smiled, her nerves slightly calming down s she saw Rachel.

"Hello Quinn," Rachel said smiling into her webcam. She looked at Quinn's hazel eyes that she always loved starring into.

"Hi Rach," Quinn said, "How was your day?" Quinn could hear Jenna behind her giggling, she fought hard not to turn around and tell her off.

Rachel groaned, "It was horrible. I had dance class today so I had to deal with that with Cassandra. She is a total evil bitch Quinn! I don't understand why she hates me so much."

Quinn shrugged, "She knows you're the best and probably doesn't like that. We all know you're going to be the big Broadway star, and she's jealous because she just some psycho Broadway star."

Rachel blushed, "Thanks, Quinn. How was your day?"

"It was good, spent most of it reading and thinking." Quinn lied. Jenna coughed; Quinn turned around glaring at her. Jenna mouthed 'speed it up' too. Quinn turned back around smiling, "Yea, that's about it just sat around thinking." Quinn took a deep breathe, "There's also something that I wanted to talk about something important with you"

Jenna sat out of view on her bed she tried to stifle her laughs at how cliché Quinn was acting.

"Ok, Quinn; you know that I am always here to listen if you ever need to talk." Rachel replied.

Quinn smiled knowing Rachel was always there, willing to listen and comfort her. She didn't open up to her often, but when she did Rachel always understood. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch. I'm sorry for being a mega bitch too you. I never meant it and I only did it to hide. I did it too hide my feelings for you," Quinn didn't glance down at her screen and kept her eyes directly on the webcam, too scared to see Rachel's reaction. "And I know that was wrong of me. I shouldn't have made your life hell for the way I felt about you. You didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted to let you know how I feel… about you. I-" Quinn's heart was beating fast, the pounding in her ears, she hasn't been this nervous in a long time. "I like you, and when I say I like you, I mean in a more than a friend way."

Quinn looked down at her screen to see Rachel smiling, her brown eyes glossy, "I like you too, Quinn."

Quinn felt an instant weight lift off her shoulders; she giggled nodding her head, relieved that she didn't lose Rachel. She felt good. It was good to know that her feelings were out there; her true feeling for the girl she always admired from afar. She felt even better knowing that Rachel liked her back. Quinn just smiled and continued on, scared Rachel might take back what she said. "I have a surprise for you." Quinn heard Jenna began to play the guitar. Quinn began to sing, "Hey there Rachel, what's it like in New York City I'm a thousand miles away from you But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do No star can shine as bright as you, I swear it's true Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me What you do to me…"

Quinn noticed Rachel was crying, but she could tell it was tears of joy. Rachel smiled, "That was very sweet of you to serenade me. You've always had a beautiful voice."

The blonde felt the heat rush to her cheeks, "Thank you," Quinn didn't bother to try and not show she was blushing, "I really like you, Rach; and I know you have class tomorrow, so, I'll let you go."

"I like you too," Rachel beamed, "Goodnight Quinn."

"Goodnight." Quinn said ending the call with her heart beating fast.

Jenna jumped up from her bed and pulled her roommate out of her chair, hugging her, "Told you she liked you,"

Quinn smiled, hugging her Jenna back, "Thanks."

Jenna broke the hug and shrugged, "No problem. Maybe you should go visit her this weekend."

"I don't-" Quinn started. What she just did was hard enough, but seeing Rachel in person, knowing each other's feelings would be harder. Quinn wasn't sure what would happen if they saw each other. Would it be awkward? Would they pretend it never happened? Would Rachel suddenly change her mind about how she feels?

"Quinn, you two just confessed your undying love for each other. I think you could go see her." Jenna said walking to her bed, "You need to go see her Quinn.

"No one said anything about loving each other," Quinn replied walking to her bed, "I just, I don't know what would happen if I saw her. I mean we both know how we feel and now… now it'll be different. I mean, completely different." Quinn laid on her back starring at the ceiling.

"It won't be different," Jenna shrugged, "Well, it may be a little awkward, but you have to see her Quinn. Remember you have to put yourself out there."

Quinn bit her lip, "I know." Quinn pictured the metro north pass that was lying in a bag in her closet, "I guess I could call Kurt to help us with the surprise."

Jenna let out a small squeal, "I'm going with you!"

"No, you're not!" Quinn sat up looking at her roommate.

"Yes, I am. You're going to need someone there to support you and make sure you don't bolt as soon as you see her."

**Saturday Morning**

Quinn sat in her seat biting her lip as the train pulled to the station. She wanted to run before Rachel could see her. She got up from her seat but Jenna's hand stopped, "Sit your ass down. I didn't wake up at eight in the morning, on Saturday I might add, for you to chicken out." Jenna pulled Quinn back into her seat, "Now, sit relax, and breathe."

Quinn pulled her hand out of Jenna's glaring at her. She knew Jenna was right, but she didn't want to hear it. The train came to a complete stop and Quinn's heart raced. "I'm not sure about this."

"Well, I'm sure. Look at me," Jenna smiled as her roommate turned and faced her. She could see the panic in Quinn's eyes; she could tell that Quinn just wanted to turn back and run. "It's going to be fine. You've liked Rachel for a long time now and it's time to face the music. You're going to be fine; all your nerves will vanish when you see her. I promise everything will be fine." Quinn smiled letting out a breath, "And if you try to turn around I'm here to push you to her."

Quinn rolled her eyes, thankful for Jenna, "Thanks."

Jenna smiled getting out of her seat, "Come on."

Quinn got up grabbing her purse and her backpack full of clothes, her and Jenna had planned to stay overnight. Jenna had told Quinn that she might be getting laid tonight, which caused Quinn to chuck a pillow at her face. Quinn walked off the train and was soon in a sea of bodies; she felt Jenna right behind her. She looked down at her phone, checking the time. It was 11 a.m.; Kurt had said he'd get Rachel to the station few minute before them. Quinn had made sure to keep it a surprise. When he asked what to say since Rachel will ask why they're going to the station, both Quinn and Jenna told him that was his problem.

Quinn stood on the tip of her toes trying to see over everyone, "I don't see them. Maybe they didn't come."

"I'm sure they did; you wish they hadn't. Stop being such a pussy, Quinn."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You sound just like Santana."

"Whatever, just, stop being so scared. The crowd will go away in few seconds let these damn people get on their train." Jenna said grabbing Quinn's jacket. She wasn't too sure if Quinn would actually leave, but she wanted to make sure she didn't.

Quinn noticed the crowd slowly start to disappear, like Jenna said it would. Her heart start raced as she noticed Kurt across from where she and Jenna stood. He smiled and waved to them as he pulled someone along behind him. Jenna waved to him; Quinn just smiled, scared out of her mind. She felt Jenna pull her as she walked towards Kurt.

The blonde wanted to pull back she wasn't ready to see Rachel. "Come on Quinn you could do this," Jenna looked back to Quinn, making sure to keep her voice low enough so only her roommate could hear. Jenna maneuvered around some people keeping a firm grip on Quinn. She quickened her pace as Kurt got closer; she pulled Quinn next to her side. She could feel the blonde trying to slow her down, but she continued to pull her along.

Quinn wanted to tear away from Jenna and go. She couldn't do this. She couldn't do this. She stumbled as Jenna came to halt. She took a calming breath as Kurt smiled at them finally meeting them. He pulled Rachel beside him; she glared at him and was about to speak before she looked to Jenna and Quinn.

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed wrapping her arms around Quinn.

Quinn giggled forgetting about how nervous she was and hugged Rachel back. "Hey, Rachel." Quinn noticed out of the corner of her eye Jenna and Kurt walking away talking to each other.

Rachel broke the hug and Quinn stood there looking at her. She looked even more beautiful in person. Quinn took in ever new detail about Rachel. Rachel stared back also taking in every detail. Quinn bit her lip not too sure what to say. Her mind was racing to say something, her nightmare coming true. It was awkward. She knew it would be awkward. _Shi-_, Quinn's thought was cut off as Rachel pulled her by the collar of her jacket and placed her lips on her own.

Quinn's mind went to in shock, but instantly began to kiss Rachel back. Closing her eyes, she kissed Rachel Berry back. The girl she has been dreaming about kissing for so many years. It was a dreams come true. She felt Rachel's soft warm lips leaver hers. Quinn kept her eyes closed and rested her forehead.

Rachel let out a soft airy laugh. Quinn opened her eyes and looked into Rachel's deep brown ones. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and happiness. "Hello, Quinn."

**A/N:** This is the final chapter! Thank you everyone who has left a review/favorited/followed! I really appreciate it! I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
